The present invention relates to an improvement in Jupe-type expansible tables. Radial or round tables have been used for centuries for dining and other purposes. Several designers have attempted approaches to allow a user to increase the surface area of radial tables, in particular. In one quite famous solution, around 1835, Robert Jupe developed a radial table containing sections that diverge from a common center to allow for insertion of expansion leaves.
More recently, Martin Dodge was granted U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,653 on a radial table. In the Dodge table, table top sections could be pulled radially outwardly, exposing expansion leaves that were anchored to the table under the table top sections by double hinges. The entire disclosure of that patent is incorporated herein by reference. The expansion leaves could deploy to fill the space between the table top sections. As shown in the Dodge patent and FIG. 1 of this application, a radial table 10 has a pedestal 20, table base 30 and a top made up of six similarly-dimensioned table top sections 40. FIG. 1 shows table 10 in its first position, which coincides with the smallest table top surface area.
As shown in the Dodge patent and in FIGS. 2 and 3 of this application, to enlarge the radial table, the table top sections 40 are pulled radially outward from the center. A stop (not shown) beneath each table top section 40 limits the outward travel of the table top section. The table top sections of the Dodge patent move or glide on rails 42 that are mounted on the floor of the bottom 32, and can have a mating protrusion (not shown) on the underside of the table top sections 40 to engage the rails 42. (It is also known to have the table top sections equipped with protrusions that ride in channels mounted on the bottom 32, instead of the assembly using rails 42, so both forms of construction to constrain the table top sections' movement are known.)
Pulling the table top sections 40 radially outwards exposes expansion leaves 50 between the table top sections 40. In an embodiment as shown in FIG. 3, each leaf 50 comprises an inner panel 54 and an outer panel 55. The panels 54 and 55 are joined by invisible hinges 65. In the embodiment shown, six (6) expansion leaves 50 are used.
The Dodge patent has the panels 54 anchored to the table by double hinges. When expansion of the table is desired, the outer panels 55 are pivoted outwardly until the combination of the panels 54 and 55 become planar, and the panels 54 and 55 are shifted toward a central support, or hub, 80 also shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, which supports the innermost points of the inner panels 54.
Similar constructions of table tops, using radially expandable sections with underlying deployed expansion leaves have become popular, generally differing from the mechanism of the Dodge disclosure by the mechanism that enables deployment of the expansion leaves.
For example, in the structure shown in FIGS. 4A through 4F and FIGS. 5A through 5C, a table panel 60 includes radially-extending rails 62. The expansion leaves 64 are made up of an inner segment 66 and an outer segment 68. Pins 70 extend outward from the sides of the outer segment 68 into slots 72 in the rails 62. The pins 70 are held to the outer leaf segments by brackets, as shown.
As can be seen in FIG. 4A, each expansion leaf is stored below the top of the rail 62, so that the table top sections, which are at a height above the top 71 of the rail 72 are positioned over the expansion leaves 64 when the expansion leaves are not in use. The table panel 60 has a centerpiece 86 with radial projections 88 on its top, surrounded by a guide surface 90. See FIGS. 5A through 5C. The inner, pointed end 94 of the inner segment 66 of the expansion leaf has a radial slot 96 as seen in FIG. 4F, so that a projection 88 of the centerpiece can fit into the radial slot 96 when the leaf is properly positioned.
Deployment of the expansion leaves involves pulling the outer segment of the expansion leaf upward and outward. This causes the pivoting of the outer segment 68 around the pins 70, until the expansion leaf is above the slot 72 in the rail so the expansion leaves reach the same height as the table top sections. (See the progression in FIGS. 4A through 4E.) The inner, pointed end 94 of the expansion leaf is aimed toward the centerpiece 86 so the projection 88 can be lodged in the radial slot 96. However, users of the table configuration of FIGS. 4A through 4F and FIGS. 5A through 5C sometimes encountered difficulties in deploying the expansion leaves of the table, and in some cases damaged the table in the process, creating a need for an improved leaf deployment mechanism.